


What Now?

by MysteriesOfFate



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriesOfFate/pseuds/MysteriesOfFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We can stop any time kid, okay? Just tell me and we stop.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another First

Soaked in her own fathers blood Shilo left the Opera house. When she opened the heavy double doors the flashes of dozens of cameras blinded her, all she could see were shadows of people and places. The tears that streamed freely from her eyes cut jagged patterns through the blood that was staining her pallid face. Shadows that were getting close to her were asking questions, all of them running into each other. Some asking about her future acting career, these the people who believed it was all a part of the show. Some asking who did her surgery, these the tabloids who were only interested in the fashionable (or not so fashionable) choices of the Largo family, and the people that were associated with them. And some who asked her what she was going to do now.

Shilo didn’t know what she was going to do about this whole situation. Her stunned silence made the press come closer and close in on her, just reminding her more and more that the only people she cared about and all her hope for the future were killed… in front of an audience of the social elite… live on television. She felt a sob build from this pit in her stomach and make it’s way up her body, gaining strength at her heart. Before it escaped she pushed her way through the encroaching crowd. She pressed her wrist to her lips and ran. Her eyes squinted and new tears fell from her eyes. She wasn’t sure where she was running, but her legs carried her anyway. Soon she stopped and the sob burst out of her lips. Her legs wobbled at the knee and she fell into a squat and held her face in her hands.

After a moment she dried her eyes and looked around her. A dark alley way, fire escapes, brick walls, and dumpsters. Even though it would seem to other like your run-of-the-mill alley, to Shilo it seemed familiar. She wasn’t sure until she spied a cracked glass vial in a puddle of water. It’s that alley… the alley where the graverobber had brought her the first time. When she first learned about Zydrate.

Shilo snapped her head away from the vial when she heard a step. A tall man, black platform boots, faux fur coat, long wavy hair with random streaks of colour… graverobber.

“Kid?” he asked, his eyebrow twitched in question. “You okay?”

Shilo stood, her face was suddenly hard. She walked purposefully up to him and looked up into his eyes. “I want it.” she demanded.

“What?” his voice conveyed his confusion.

“The glow.”

“Kid, I normally don’t discriminate between who I accept as customers, but I’m going to have to say no.” he gently pushed Shilo out of the way and started walking.

Shilo ran in front of him and forcefully pushed him against the wall and bared her teeth to him. “Give it to me.”

“Kid!” the graverobber was surprised by her strength. “Sorry, but no.” he tried to push her aside again but she held him there with her small arm.

“I am covered in my own fathers blood. Fucking give it to me!” She pushed her arm at his throat then used a constant pressure.

“Kid-”

“I just don’t want to feel! Make me numb, damn it!” She yelled, her voice cracking. Her arm fell and she started sobbing again, falling to her knees.

Graverobber took a deep breath, recovering from the light choking. He kneeled down and put his hand down on her shoulder. “Hey, kid, sure.” he said quietly, taking the Zydrate gun from his coat pocket then pulled her hands from her face to show it to her.

Shilo dried her eyes again with the back of her hand. She gently touched the gun, it was rusted in places. Was it from overuse? Perhaps from the graverobbers living conditions… where did he live anyway?

“You… might want to sit for this.” he said, breaking her thoughts. He helped Shilo off of her knees and into a sitting position. He pulled a vial from his other coat pocket that glowed a brilliant blue. He didn't treat Shilo the way he treated Amber or any of the other girls. He took his time, giving her plenty of time to change her mind. He popped the vial into the gun with masterful ease.

Shilo looked at him, watching his movements nervously. She knew what Zydrate did to people, The streets were lined with addicts, there were Zydrate addiction meeting three times a day at at least six locations across the city, she had seen the advertisements in the magazines that had been, for the longest time, her only glimpse of life outside of her home. But despite all of this, this was all she wanted right now… the graverobber over her and the drug that could take away all of her pain.

Graverobber slid some of his fingers under the hem of her long skirt, holding the Zydrate gun in the same hand, and slid her skirt up slowly. He let his fingers graze her skin as he did so. He felt how soft her skin was. Where most of the girls he fucked had had surgery to keep them from growing body hair everywhere but their heads, Shilo couldn't grow any hair because of her fathers medicine (poison).

Shilo’s chin trembled, and her breath shook nervously.

Graverobber paused in his pursuit of sliding her skirt up. “We can stop any time kid, okay? Just tell me and we stop.”

Shilo shook her head, “Keep going.” she said.

Her unsure voice didn't quite convince him, but he continued sliding her skirt up until her thigh was exposed to the dap and cold air. He saw the goosebumps form on her skin in real time. He pressed the gun high up on her thigh, his eyes flicked up to hers, giving her one last chance to stop it. She looked away and squinted her eyes shut in anticipation. He looked down at the gun and sighed before finally pulling the trigger.

Shilo opened her eyes with a start. She could feel the glow shoot through her veins and spark behind her eyes. It was like nothing she had ever experienced. It was like all of her pain had melted away. All she saw was graverobbers face surrounded in a blue haze that must be one of the side effects of Zydrate. He was speaking to her, but she could barely hear him, nor understand him. She started falling backwards in slow motion, and he reached out his arms and held her. When his skin met her skin another spark surged through her system and it was… amazing. She could see why it would help with surgery, every touch, every incision, would recreate that feeling of being injected.

She could hear graverobber calling “Kid. Kid!”, but the sound was muffled like she was underwater. She didn’t want the touching sensations to stop, and she wanted him to stop talking. She leaned up into him and kissed him, the soft touch shot through her body, and she quickly found out the feeling only got more intense with more pressure, and changing it up just felt even better.


	2. First Time's Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “From what I remember it wasn’t as ‘free’ as advertised.”

Graverobber usually wasn’t all that shocked when the women (and men) he sold Zydrate to would kiss him, but for some reason when the kid (what is her name anyway?) did his eyes widened. He couldn’t really move voluntarily so his actions went straight to muscle memory, while the rest of his body was paralyzed in shock his lips and tongue did what they did best. He thought they must look a sight to any onlookers. A girl (underage), obviously on Zydrate, leaning up into a man (most definitely NOT underage) in an awkward position, only his lips moving. Of course anyone who would see them in _this_ alley would know him as Graverobber… so the only weird thing would be that he didn’t push it any further.

Shilo pulled back and slowly laid her head on the ground, giggling. She tried looking around but found that with the bright blue haze it was hard to see her surroundings so she looked back at the graverobber and concentrated on his face. She bit her lip and used her leg to rub his shoulder, and she giggled again.

Graverobber sighed. “Kid, you’re ridiculous.”

Shilo giggled on and off for a few seconds before reaching up quickly, grabbing the graverobbers coat and pulled him down on top of her. She then lifted her leg again and rubbed his side with her inner thigh.

“Woah!” Graverobber exclaimed when he was suddenly pulled forward and down. Zydrate strikes again, another one of its great side effects: It makes you randy as hell.

“I’m afraid I have no money to pay you. We’ll have to find another suitable option.” Shilo pulled him in again for a kiss, his weight on top of her and the kissing was sending huge and constant bursts through her entire system. Any pain she had been feeling was gone, all thoughts of her father and Mag forgotten. She let her arms wrap around him, embracing him to feel the pressure on her forearms. But after a moment one of her hands creeped lower to rest on his lower back.

Graverobber nearly got lost in the moment, he moved one of his hands to Shilo’s face and grasped the outside of the thigh that was against him with the other. It wasn’t until Shilo moaned into his mouth that Graverobber really realized what was going on, and who it was going on with. His eyes widened again and he pulled her arms from around him. What was he doing with the kid (he still didn’t even know her name)? He had promised himself that she was different, that he wouldn’t get her in trouble, that there was a possibility that she could change everything. A revolutionary in her own right… but maybe she was just as flesh and blood as all of the other women he fucked. Just another dollar in his pocket. No, he wouldn’t believe it. He looked down at the girl under him. She just looked sad, covered in blood, tear stained, and with Z-lust in her eyes. No, not just another meal ticket or piece of flesh.

“Kid, I can’t do this with you. And forget about the payment… first time’s free.” he said, rolling off of her and sitting beside her.

Shilo sat up, which made her head spin because everything else was still running in slow motion. She felt the graverobbers hand on her back like being shot through with a flare gun, sparks burning through her veins, she just so desperately wanted that feeling everywhere.

“Come on, you do this all the time with Amber!” she shot out.

“It’s just the Zydrate talking. I know you wouldn’t do this if you were sober. Amber would.”  he retorted back, using a hand to pull some hair that had escaped his ponytail away from his face. “Therein lies the difference.” an afterthought, really, more to himself than to her. This was so different from what he was used to, it was like he was speaking a foreign language. Why in hell was he acting like this? He had already taught her how to collect Zydrate… told her to ‘just smack it’ into her own mothers skull… god he was so sick! But he smiled a terrifying grin and gave a short laugh, because the Zydrate he had just given her was the stuff she had collected from her mother earlier. Yupp… sick _and_ twisted.That’s just who he was, and sooner or later he would have to accept that and live with it, goodness knows he wasn’t changing anytime soon. He soon came out of his reverie and realized the girl was spitting out more protests and begging him to ‘have his way with her’ and other hilarious cliched references to sex.

“How about you just lean on me and enjoy not feeling?” he suggested, pulling her into him. She began to protest but he rubbed her shoulder with his thumb, and it quieted her down. He smiled, first timers were always the easiest to please.

Shilo, satisfied with the touch and pressure, leaned her head onto the Graverobbers chest, his jacket became her pillow, and she closed her eyes. She was fully immersed in her sparking body, behind her closed lids nothing could distract her.

There was a peaceful moment of silence where the graverobber just listened to the night air, the girls uneven breathing, and his own shivering exhales. but this was broken by the sound of a car pulling to a halt not too far from the mouth of the alleyway. For now he only heard, nothing yet in sight: a car door opened, then shut, followed by the dangerous clacking of heels on pavement. Graverobber knew those steps intimately. He didn’t have long to affirm his suspicions when Miss Amber Sweet rounded the corner, her face held on by a few flimsy snaps like Pavis. She walked straight up to him, so close that he had to leer up at her, craning his neck.

“So this is where she ran off to. First timer. I’m surprised I didn’t find you on top of her.” Amber sneered at the hoveled mess that was Graverobber and the blood-stained waif of a girl.

“First time’s free.” Graverobber hissed through his teeth, not wanting the kid to realize who it was that now graced their presence. It would be too soon.

“From what I remember it wasn’t as ‘free’ as advertised.” Amber replied. You could see her eyebrow muscles moving under her barely held on face, Graverobber supposed this was her attempting to look skeptical but the way it played out was much more disturbing.

“How much is it you want, Amber? By the looks of your face you’ll want to start now or you’ll still be on the chair next week.” He sounded increasingly irritated as he said this. Couldn’t she just give the kid some space (now seriously, what is the kids name?)?

Amber sighed, she couldn’t waste much more time or her face would be beyond repair and she would be stuck portraying Mrs. Pavi, and who wants to be seen as their half-brothers wife? Certainly not she. Well, at least not to Pavi. “I’ll need to be under for at least five hours.” she resigned, head down.

“Cash, this time.” Graverobber lifted his free hand and held it at Amber’s waist, palm open and waiting. He would not be accepting _other_ methods of payment right now, not when he had someone to take care of.

Amber snorted, first thinking that this must surely be a joke, but then she remembered that Graverobber never jokes. Graverobber _always_ gets what he is due, in many ways he was similar to her father. She wasn’t quite sure if admitting that revealed some form of an Electra complex, but she couldn’t care less about analyzing that at this moment. She reached into the bust of her leather corset and pulled out an unassuming roll of cash, which upon further investigation you’d find it to be entirely large bills. She slapped the sum into Graverobbers hand.

He snatched it up right away, putting the money into the inside pocket of his jacket. He paused and moistened his lips with his tongue. He then saw ambers small stilettoed foot  begin to tap impatiently on the garbage strewn asphalt underfoot. He began moving again, reaching his hand into his pocket and extracting a vial with the remainder of the Zydrate he had administered to the kid not so long ago. Usually a single vial of Zydrate would be good for three or four clients, but the small wad of currency in his inner pocket suggested that he had better give Amber the whole thing.

“Do you want to take the vial with you or do you want it now?” He raised an eyebrow, looking for some form of emotion on the sad, drooping, expressionless face that clung to Amber’s head.

Amer turned her head to look back out at the entrance of the alleyway. She thought about how long it would take to get into the chair when a light breeze snaked it’s way between the damp walls. It caressed her neck and found it’s way to the semi-exposed flesh underneath. She winced at the icy tendrils of the air, her chin flapping as the breeze escaped from underneath her face. “I want it now.” she replied finally.

Graverobber made a conscious effort to not at least chuckle at the sight of a face blowing in the breeze. He pulled out the Zydrate gun and re-inserted the vial. “Present me your anatomy, miss Amber Sweet.” he said, laying the bloody girls body onto the ground momentarily as he shot up to be eye to eye with Amber.

Shilo felt him move, but was in such a swirling world of muted blue that she hardly made note of it.

Amber exhaled and pushed her chest out towards the Graverobber, and he roughly pressed the Zydrate gun against what breast was exposed and pulled the trigger three times in quick succession. After the first Amber was swimming, the second she was leaning full onto his frame to keep herself from falling and by the third Graverobber guided her to the ground.


	3. Swimming in Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Or maybe this was his right mind? He didn’t know anymore."

No sooner than Ambers limp and sparking body hit the pavement two men, both shirtless and wearing chest harnesses, turned the corner and entered the alley. Their heavy boot steps eerily in tandem, they walked with an intimidating gait. Their far too similar faces were chiseled Grecian facades, unmoving marble masks. They picked Amber up off of the ground, one bodyguard per arm, her head dangled limply between them like a cloth doll.

Graverobber nodded to Amber's bodyguards, who always seemed to have quite impeccable timing. He spun the Zydrate gun in his hands before depositing it back into his pocket. He was happy about being able to keep the vial, getting new ones was kind of a bitch. He turned away from the guards and knelt at the side of the kids own limp body. She was muttering incoherently to herself under her breath and seemed to be getting intimately acquainted with the pavement. Her eyes were rolled back into her head and she writhed on the ground in a style that could only be described as half hearted. He lifted her upper body up off the ground and held her upright.

“Is that the Wallace girl?” asked one of the bodyguards. The silence in the alley snapped in half, Graverobber had never heard one of Ambers guards speak before, and his voice was comically soprano compared to his chiseled and well-sculpted features.

It took Graverobber every ounce of what others might call decency he had to not burst into a rolling cackle. “Wallace girl?” he asked, fishing for a name.

“Shilo Wallace, daughter of Dr. Nathan Wallace, an ex repo man. Mr. Largo almost signed GeneCo over to her…” The other guard spoke, trailing off. His voice a surprising contrast to his partners, a baritone Boston accent. He didn’t want to let this street scum know that GeneCo was now floating up for grabs. Neither he nor his partner would have spoken in the first place had the night played out differently, but now no one knew the future of their sprawling broken city.

“Shilo…” graverobber said to himself. At least he has a name for the kid now, and maybe he would actually use it. When he muttered her name Shilo moved against him. She tried to croak something out, but he stopped her, hushing her and holding her shoulders tightly.

The guards nodded to graverobber and turned, dragging Amber’s body between them, scuffing the toes of her stilettos.

Shilo was lost and falling down Alice’s rabbit hole, only this time everything was tinted blue. She didn’t know when she would stop falling, or if she would stop. She still felt everything going on around her in intense sparks, but now there was a distinct cognitive delay. She could feel Graverobbers calloused fingers on her shoulder, but it took about three hour-long seconds for the waves of electricity to crash over her body. Her head started to spin, she wasn’t sure if it was just inside her mind or if she was actually lolling her head about.

Outside of Shilo’s body and mind Graverobber could tell Shilo was on the tail end of her high. Her eyes moved wildly under her lids, and almost passable replica for REM sleep. Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead, and she was making strange whining and groaning noises weakly under her breath.

Graverobber scooped her up onto his lap. He knew she would need sleep after this, most newbies would sleep for at least a day afterwards, but he couldn’t let her sleep here. Dr. Nathan Wallace… at least he knew where the Wallace house was, they always had the best garbage, sometimes he found useable vials, but he never knew this girl was kept in a room there for most of her life.

Shilo started to remember. Through the dissipating blue haze she saw the mangled and impaled body of Chromaggia, wings no longer able to fly. The scene faded away slowly, but gave rise to a new scene: her father's body on the floor of a great stage. Blood pouring from the bullet hole, coating not only himself but Shilo too. No longer swimming through hazy blue, she was drowning in thick warm blood.

“Dad!” She managed to croak out before she started to cry again. It was amazing she still had water left in her body.

Graverobber picked stood with her in his arms. He would have to find a way to get her to her house unnoticed. He couldn’t have his reputation ruined. After all, this… was not at all like him. If he was in his right mind he would have taken advantage of her already. Or maybe this was his right mind? He didn’t know anymore. He slung the girl up onto his shoulder and held tightly to her legs with one arm, at least this way he could move faster. He ran out of the alley and moved swiftly down the dilapidated sidewalk, trying to go unseen by keeping as close to the brick buildings along the street’s edge. He ducked into as many side streets as he could to go undetected. Even though GeneCo seemed to be falling apart at the seams, there was no way the police would be off their guard.

He finally reached the Wallace home, but the gates were closed. Now the question was, how would he climb over the gate with the kid on his shoulder? He looked and found a small patch of lawn beyond the wrought iron fencing that hadn’t been mown in a long time. He stepped onto the fencing and hurled the girl over it as gently as he could, which wasn’t very. She hit the patch of grass, but her body was a rag doll, so she wasn’t hurt. He pushed himself up and over the fence and landed in a crouched position. He reach down and picked the kid up again, putting her over his shoulder again so he could have one hand free. He went to the front door and tested the knob, it turned and unlatched.

The door opened smoothly without a squeak in the hinges, the silence in the house was deafening. Graverobber entered and shut the door quickly. Now to find the kids room. He searched the whole first floor, finding only a kitchen, dining room, parlor, and half bath. He hobbled up the stairs under her weight and began searching the upstairs. There were a lot of bedrooms and parlors upstairs that seemed to have not been used in a long time, but eventually he found the room he assumed was Shilo’s. There were books lining the floor, and plaques of pinned bugs on the walls, and on pretty much every surface in the room. The four poster bed in the center of the room seemed starkly pristine compared to it’s surroundings. Plastic curtains hung around it, and underneath the sheets were made with hospital corners. It was incredibly eerie.

He put Shilo down on the floor then moved the plastic curtains out of the way before pulling back the covers on her bed. He knew the blood that was almost dried on her skin would probably get into the crisp white sheets when she started sweating while coming down, but if she bathed now she would probably catch something. He pulled her shoes off before picking her up and putting her into the bed and covering her up. There was a glass of water on the bedside table that he put to her lips while propping up her head. If she was going to sleep it off, she would need some water or she would wake with the worst splitting headache known to man.

When finished he turned away and left the room.


End file.
